


True Love Cannot Die

by writteninstone



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, True Love, after episode 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninstone/pseuds/writteninstone
Summary: My take on what happens after the Malec makeup in 2x20.





	True Love Cannot Die

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be editing this at some point so if you have suggestion please give them to meeeeeeee! Also, this has not been read through so I apologize for any errors/inconsistencies. Enjoy!

They were both well aware of the fact that Magnus could have easily portaled them back to the loft, but there was something enticing about walking the calm city streets instead. Their hands intertwined between them as they slowly made their way back home. Alec kept stealing glances down at Magnus, who had a small smile plastered on his face the entire walk. A few times, Magnus had caught the Shadowhunter looking at him, but said nothing about it. He found it endearing that this man couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. His words from earlier ringing in his head. 

_ “I don’t think I can live without you.”  _

He was taken aback by the statement and by the way Alec had said it, as if it were fact. As if it were written in stone. As if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Magnus couldn’t remember a time in his life where anyone had loved him that much, where life without him in it was pointless. Magnus’s heart had practically stopped. He knew just how strongly he felt about Alec, but he had never thought that Alec would feel the same about him. Especially not when Alec was born into a society that hated everything Magnus was. While he knew that Alec didn’t think of him the way his parents did, part of him had just figured that when he pushed Alec away there was no chance in hell he would come back to him. He knew they had much to talk about, mostly about these past few weeks. But he wasn’t sure when the time would be right and he really just wanted to enjoy the company of the person he loved most in the world.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Alec’s thumb moving in circles against the back of his hand. He took this moment to look at Alec. He was bright-eyed and smiling his full smile, wrinkles forming around his eyes. Magnus thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. 

“What are you thinking about, Magnus?” Alec said, his voice low and calm. They stopped walking and Magnus turned to face Alec, his hands finding their way to Alec’s belt loops, pulling him closer into him. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said, his voice barely a whisper. His eyes were cast downward, looking at his ringed fingers at Alec’s waist. 

“For what?” Alec asked, tucking his fingers under Magnus’s chin, forcing the Warlock to look up at him. 

“For everything,” Magnus answered. He saw Alec’s face shift from confusion to a mix of sadness and understanding. 

“Stop,” he said. “Valentine brought out the worst in both of us. We both made mistakes. That’s not what matters anymore. We’re alive and together. That is the most important thing in the world to me.” 

Magnus felt a flutter in his chest. He was happy to know that Alec had forgiven him, but it would take a while for Magnus to forgive himself. He had stooped to a new level in the way he had treated Alec. He had reminded himself of Camille and the way she had treated him. He shivered at the thought and Alec pulled the Warlock into him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I need to say it once, Alexander,” Magnus spoke, his voice shaky. “The way I treated you these past few weeks is inexcusable. I was just trying to distance myself from you, but I hurt you and that is not something I am ready to forgive myself for.” 

Alec said nothing. Instead, he placed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead. They stood like that for a moment, just wrapped up in each other, before continuing on their way to the loft.

 

They had barely made it over the threshold before they were lost in each other’s lips. Languid kisses and soft touches left them breathless as they fumbled their way further into the loft. Their jackets forgotten in a pile on the floor, leaving them both in just flimsy t-shirts and jeans. The back of Alec’s knees hit the couch and Magnus pushed him down on it, straddling Alec’s lap. Magnus’s hands were lost in Alec’s dark hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Alec’s hands began exploring Magnus’s body as if it were the first time he had ever touched him. He skimmed over Magnus’s shoulder blades, making his way down the curve of Magnus’s spine stopping at the waistband of his pants. He tugged at the hem of Magnus’s shirt, lightly pulling it up just enough to expose a small patch of skin. He ran his fingertips over Magnus’s skin, relishing in the warmth against his fingertips. Goosebumps immediately spread out over Magnus’s body and a low moan managed to escape past his lips. Alec smiled against Magnus’s lips as the sound escaped. 

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Alec managed to utter between kisses, causing Magnus to let out a small, breathy laugh. 

“I missed the feeling of you exploring my body, Alexander,” he whispered seductively. 

Alec smiled and surged forward, crashing his lips against Magnus’s. Magnus’s tongue traced Alec’s lower lip, familiarizing himself with the way Alec tasted. He opened his mouth slightly and Magnus seized the opportunity, surging his tongue forward and exploring Alec’s mouth. He swore he would memorize every inch of the boy who drove him crazy. Alec let out a soft moan, which just fueled Magnus even more. He rolled his hips softly into Alec’s, feeling the younger boy tense slightly underneath him. He did it once more and moaned against Alec’s lips. When he did it a third time, he threw his head back in pleasure. Alec took this moment to trail his lips across Magnus’s jawline and down his neck, peppering kisses down to his collarbone.

“By the Angel, I missed you, Magnus,” he said, his voice vibrating against Magnus’s skin. Magnus placed a kiss to Alec’s hair, needing to do something with his mouth to muffle his moans as he kept rolling his hips. When Alec bit down on a particularly sensitive spot at the base of Magnus’s neck, the Warlock bit down on his own lip to try and muffle his cries of pleasure. Alec’s hands had found their way underneath his shirt and his fingernails were digging into the skin at Magnus’s shoulder blades, no doubt leaving crescent shaped marks in their wake. 

 

Magnus looked down at his Shadowhunter, hazel eyes darkened with lust and want. His hair was ruffled where Magnus had tangled his fingers in it. His lips were kiss swollen and red. He looked absolutely divine. Magnus trailed his fingertips along Alec’s lips, feeling the tender skin under his touch and memorizing the way Alec looked at him like he was the most precious thing he had ever seen. 

“I am not ever going to walk away from you again, Alexander. No matter how hard things get between us,” Magnus whispered. He meant this. These past few weeks spent fighting with his Alexander were the hardest of his long life. He had loved plenty of times before and been hurt just as many times, but nothing had hurt more than leaving the boy underneath him in the Institute that night. Nothing had crushed him more than seeing his Alexander holding back tears, unsure of what to do, as the elevator closed around Magnus. Nothing was harder than choosing his people over the first person he had loved, truly loved, in almost one hundred years. Sure, there had been plenty of hook-ups in that time, but nothing substantial like what he had shared with Alec. He was certain he would never feel this way about anyone ever again. 

“I’m never going to let you. Not again,” Alec said, certainty ringing clear in his voice. 

Magnus smiled and pressed his lips to Alec’s again, heat rushing up between the two. Magnus felt Alec’s hands on his ass and before he knew what was happening, Alec stood up. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec as the younger boy walked them to the bedroom. He felt the mattress sink under his weight as Alec threw him down on the soft, blue sheets. He felt the warmth of Alec crawling up the bed, bringing their lips back together in a hungry kiss, as if Magnus was air and Alec was drowning. Alec’s fingers clumsily trying to get Magnus’s pants off. The Warlock lifted a perfectly manicured hand to use magic, but Alec stopped him. He took Magnus’s hand in his, kissing each of his fingers.

“You’ve used enough energy tonight. Let me take care of you,” he crowed, trailing his lips up Magnus’s arm and back to his lips before he could protest. He let go of his hand and worked at his lover’s pants. This time, he was more confident, pulling Magnus’s pants down with ease. He shrugged of his own shirt before crashing his lips back against his boyfriend’s, suddenly lost in the moment. He was suddenly overcome with emotion about being allowed back here, being able to see Magnus this vulnerable. He broke the kiss just long enough to take in how completely wrecked Magnus was, panting for breath underneath him, his underwear tented with desire. His makeup was slightly smudged and his hair showed all evidence that Alec had been there. Alec put both his hands on Magnus’s chest and slowly, tantalizingly, moved them down towards the hem of his shirt, He pulled it up, inch by inch, his lips meeting every piece of skin as he exposed it, gently discarding the shirt off the side of the bed. Magnus squirmed and moaned underneath him, impatience getting the better of him. Alec paid no attention to it, lost in the feeling of the warmth of Magnus’s body underneath him. Elated at the opportunity to nibble and suck at his skin as his whim. He could feel Magnus’s hands in his hair, desperately trying to bring Alec’s face back to his, to hurry this along. He just laughed as he continued his trail up Magnus’s body, stopping at his sternum. He looked up at Magnus, cat eyes glowing back at him. He felt heat surge up in him as he realized that he was causing him to lose control, to come undone under his touch. With a devilish smile up at Magnus, Alec quickly seized one of Magnus’s nipples between his teeth and bit down lightly. Magnus bucked up into him, his hands tightening, almost painfully, in Alec’s raven hair. He let out a loud groan and his legs tightened around Alec, holding him in place. 

“Fuck, Alexander,” he panted out, ‘if you don’t touch me soon, I swear-”

Alec pulled off his nipple with a pop and looked up at him, cutting him off as he teased, “You’re going to what? You’re not in any condition to do anything.” 

“Just, please, touch me,” Magnus begged. 

“As you wish,” Alec teased back, dragging his hand back down Magnus’s bare chest to palm him through his underwear. Magnus threw his head back and bucked into the touch. He was desperate, wanton. Before Alec could protest, Magnus snapped his fingers and the rest of their clothing disappeared. 

“This is taking much too long, my dear,” Magnus stated. Alec playfully rolled his eyes as he let out a hearty laugh. The sound was like music to Magnus’s ears. It had been far too long since he had last heard Alec laugh. He longed for this playful atmosphere between them again for weeks. This push and pull of teasing and longing. Alec began to reach for the bedside table when Magnus stopped him, “I’m already ready for you, Alexander,” he said, lust thickening his voice. 

“Of course you are,” he retorted. He trailed his hand down to Magnus’s lubed up entrance. He slipped one finger in, watching as Magnus’s face changed from playful to blissful. 

“Oh, Alexander,” he moaned. Alec felt his cock twitch at the sound of his name and he suddenly became painfully aware of just how hard he was. He had been so lost in exploring what made his Warlock squirm that he hadn’t realized how much he needed this as well. 

He slipped another finger in and watched as Magnus bit his lip to stifle a scream. Alec began to move his fingers almost violently inside Magnus, searching for that sweet spot that made the older boy completely melt. He slipped in a third finger and it took everything Magnus had to not fuck himself on Alec’s fingers. Alec placed gentle kisses along the inside of Magnus’s thighs as he continued his search for Magnus’s prostate. He knew he found it when Magnus let out a loud moan and grasped at the sheets, his back arching clear off the bed. Alec hit it again and again, causing Magnus to scream his name in pleasure. When Alec couldn’t take it anymore, the need to be inside Magnus becoming too much, he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. He looked to Magnus, silently asking if he was okay, before pushing in. Once fully seated inside, he crashed his lips onto Magnus’s, allowing his boyfriend to take his bottom lip between his teeth and bite down. Pleasure soared in Alec as the tightness and heat of being inside Magnus took over. He began to move, slowly at first to allow Magnus to adjust to him, but then he thrusted into him with everything he had. He thrusted with all the anger he had at Valentine for having created this rift between him and his true love. He thrusted with all the hurt he had felt when he watched Magnus walk away from him, fighting back tears. He thrusted with all the love he felt for the Warlock screaming and moaning beneath him. The only other sound in the room was the sound of skin hitting against skin. It was a bruising pace really. One that would probably leave both of them sore in the morning, but neither of them cared. 

“Fuck, Alexander, just like that,” Magnus whimpered and Alec knew he was getting close. 

“Come for me, Magnus,” Alec whispered. He trailed open mouthed kisses down Magnus’s neck, feeling the vibrations of Magnus’s grunts and groans as Alec worked towards their climaxes. He felt Magnus wrap his legs around him, pulling him ever deeper into him. He felt his own orgasm bubbling in his groin, ready to release at any second. He heard Magnus let out one more whimper before he came, cum splaying out across their lower bodies. Alec felt Magnus clench around him as he continued to thrust into him, chasing his own release. Magnus pulled Alec’s face to his, locking their lips together as the both rocked under the pace Alec set. One good tug of his hair was all Alec needed before his orgasm came, cum filling Magnus to the brim. He swore this was the best orgasm he had ever had. He rode out his orgasm with Magnus whispering sweet encouragements in his ear before collapsing in a breathless heap on his chest. 

They lay like that, tangled and sweaty, for a few minutes before they both regained their breath enough to move. Alec pulled slowly out of Magnus, who shuddered at the feeling of being empty but sated, and rolled onto his back. He turned his head to face Magnus who was staring at him, lovingly. 

“I love you so much, Alexander,” he said, adoration clear in his voice. 

Hearing Magnus say those few words first nearly took Alec’s breath away again. He wanted to mention to Magnus that this was the first time he had said it first, but figured it probably wasn’t the time. 

“I love you, too,” he said as he placed a chaste kiss on the Warlock’s swollen lips. “I missed you. I missed this.” 

Magnus laughed at that. He reached a hand out to wipe the sweat from Alec’s brow. “Trust me, darling, I missed this too.” 

 

They were silent for a while after that, content to just hold each other close. Alec listened to Magnus’s breathing as it steadied, a sound he never wanted to be without again. Magnus traced the runes all over his body, starting with Alec’s deflect rune. That one was undoubtedly Magnus’s favorite. He had left countless marks on it throughout their relationship. He often traced it with his tongue, biting down at the part that went over Alec’s collarbone. He couldn’t help it. The rune was always there, taunting and teasing him. 

After he finished with that one, he moved down to the agility rune on Alec’s stomach. He often wondered how much it had hurt to apply this rune since Alec was quite ticklish on his stomach, a fact he would deny if he was ever asked. Magnus had found this out during one of their playful fights. They had been trying to decide where to go to dinner and Alec would not make up his mind. So, Magnus had resorted to tickling him everytime he suggested a place and Alec had said no. When he got to the Shadowhunter’s stomach, he had squirmed under Magnus’s touch, trying desperately to get away from him, and eventually rolling off the bed and onto the floor to get away from the tickle torture. Even now, under Magnus’s feather light touch, he tensed up and tried not to squirm.

After that, he traced the parabatai rune on Alec’s hip. He had a love/hate relationship with this particular rune. At the moment, he hated it. He hated it because it had caused Alec to cry out in pain. It had caused Magnus’s heart to almost stop as he watched Alec fall to the ground, unable to stand. He hated it because the other half belonged to Jace who had knack for finding himself in trouble. He could only imagine how many times his Shadowhunter had felt the pain of this rune because of Jace. He shook those thoughts away. Alexander was here. It didn’t matter now anyways. 

As if sensing the shift in Magnus’s mood, Alec placed a kiss on the top of his head before whispering, “I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

Magnus sat up and looked at Alec, examining his face, memorizing this expression. “It’s not your fault Jace can’t seem to stay out of trouble.”    
A small, lopsided smile spread across Alec’s face and if it made Magnus’s heart flutter, Alec would never have to know. “Yeah, well it comes in handy sometimes.” 

“What did it feel like?” 

“Besides the pain, it was the strangest feeling. I could feel the bond getting weaker and weaker. I could feel the life draining from him. I could feel part of me dying, too. I could feel some of my strength fading. My energy too,” he added almost reluctantly. Magnus’s face fell at his words and Alec didn’t miss it. He sat up and cupped Magnus’s face in his hands. “Hey, I’m okay. It’s over,” 

Magnus closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, “I know, but I just hate that part of you can just fade like that. I hate that if something hurts him, it hurts you too.” 

Alec took a moment to compose himself before he said his next words. “I know this is in the past, but I need to say this so just let me say this, okay?” He waited until Magnus nodded before he continued. “Jace dying hurt a lot, but nothing compares to how much it hurt watching you walk away from me. Jace might be part of me, but you, Magnus Bane, you have all of me. I used to think that there was no human connection that compared to what Jace and I share, but I was wrong. The truth is that there is no connection, human, demon, or angel, that compares to what you and I have. I meant it when I said that I don’t think I can live without you. I can live without Jace. It would be hard and I wouldn’t be the same without him. But if I had to go through life without you by my side, I think it would destroy me.” He stopped when he felt a warm tear on his hand. He looked at Magnus and found he was crying. 

“Alexander-” he began.

“I’m not done quite yet,” he interrupted, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “Shadowhunters only fall in love, really fall in love, once in their entire lives. You are it for me, Magnus. I will never be able to love anyone as much as I love you. There is no one else for me in this entire world. I need you to know that. I am, quite literally, yours forever.” 

Magnus took a breath to steady himself before he said, “You are turning into quite the romantic here, Alexander.” He let out a breathy laugh before saying, “I will never love anyone the way that I love you. I am certain that you will be the greatest love story of my life.” 

Both boys leaned in, crashing their lips together, both a little salty from the tears that had fallen without their permission. For once in their lives, they both believed that true love could not die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also check me out on tumblr/send me prompts here: http://idjitsgonnaidjit.tumblr.com/


End file.
